The present invention relates to an improvement in a battery casing for a paging receiver and other portable radios and, more particularly, to a motor mounting structure for a paging receiver in which a motor is installed for causing a housing of the receiver to vibrate to alert a user of the receiver to reception.
Generally, a paging receiver is provided with a battery casing for accommodating a battery which is adapted to power the receiver, the battery casing including a battery cover. A printed circuit board to be electrically connected to both terminals of the battery is built in the housing of the receiver. In relation to such a paging receiver, two different approaches are available for a person to be informed of reception, i.e., generation of sound and vibration of a receiver housing. A paging receiver with the vibration type alert scheme, therefore, is further provided with a motor to cause the housing into vibration. Usually, a paging receiver with the sound type alert scheme is modified, or remodeled, into a paging receiver with the vibration type alert scheme according to user's requirement. What is required for remodeling is removing a battery casing from a printed circuit board of the sound type receiver and, then, replacing it with an alternative battery casing. While both of the battery casings, particularly their spaces for accommodating batteries, are substantially identical with each other, the battery used with the alternative casing is smaller in capacity than that used with the other. For example, assuming that a UM 3 battery is accommodated in the original battery casing, it is replaced with a UM 5 battery which is smaller in capacity and size than the UM 3 battery and, thereafter, a motor adapted for the vibration of the housing is placed in the remaining space of the battery casing and fixed in place by an adhesive tape or the like. The printed circuit board of each of such two different types of paging receivers is provided with a read only memory (ROM) and a label indicative of its function at the back and outside of the battery accommodating space of the battery casing.
A problem with the prior art procedure for the modification of the sound type receiver to the vibration type receiver is that it involves a substantial number of steps, i.e., removing the original battery casing from the printed circuit board, mounting the alternative battery casing on the printed circuit board, and reconnecting the alternative battery casing to the terminals of the printed circuit board. This results in poor maneuverability and a disproportionate number of structural elements required. Another problem is that the motor which is fixed in place by an adhesive tape is apt to be dislocated by shocks and impacts such as when the receiver is let fall. Further, the difference in the size of a battery to be used as previously stated is an annoyance for a user while a UM 5 battery, for example, has only a limited service life and is not available as easily as a UM 3 battery depending upon the country. Still another disadvantage is that when the battery cover is removed, the motor shows itself to degrade the appearance of the receiver. In addition, one cannot see the function label on the ROM unless he or she opens the housing to uncover the printed circuit board.